cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandam
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Geography Kandam consists of flat plains and rolling hills in its far east border. The land in Kandam is fertile farmland, yielding wealthy crops of grapes, which fuel Kandam's legendary wineries. Many gold mines also exist within its borders, enough to fulfill the wants of several other nations. Kandam must import the metals and other materials needed for daily life, as well as sources of nourishment other than wine. Government Kandam is currently a Republic, but for most of its life has been a Monarchy, with geneclar as King. Geneclar currently heads the Republic as the elected Prime Minister. There are no political parties in Kandam, but each elected official represents 1,000 people. History Formation Kandam was formed by a group of farmers on April 4, 2006 who wanted to escape the tyranny they had experinced. The nation was founded on the ideal of liberty and has always followed that ideal. Alliances The fledgling nation knew it must seek protection from external threats, so it began scouting alliances. The leader, geneclar, examined the doctrines of several notable alliances, including the New Pacific Order (NPO) and Orange Defense Network (ODN) (from which Kandam received an invitation) who were involved in the Citrus War. Upon discovering the doctrine of democracy and equality offered by the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO), geneclar made his decision and Kandam has been a member ever since with no regrets. Polar War Two In May 2006, a spy from the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC) was discovered in the NPO. GATO had a Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) with the NPO at the time, but help was not requested. Later however, GATO discovered that the NAAC had a spy in it as well, so GATO declared war. Kandam threw itself into battle against an Arctic nation, and was met with messages of friendship. Kandam's inexperienced military was no match for the Arctic army and Kandam was quickly thrown into Anarchy. The Arctic nation refused to fight except for retaliation, as the NAAC held a policy that GATO was an ally, not an enemy. The war quickly ended with the NAAC left almost completely destroyed. The NPO created another alliance, the New Polar Order (NpO) to stabilize the blue trading sphere, a move which GATO condemned as imperialistic. The Great War From May 2006 until July 2006, relations between the NPO and GATO had quickly chilled. The schism caused by the creation of the NpO widened, as evidenced by the cancellation of the Unity Covenant and the Dove Doctrine. In July 2006, a member of LUEnited Nations named Yaridovich resigned and posted what was called a "LUEcide." It contained graphic stories involving prominent nation rulers in the Cyberverse. The NPO, disgusted by the post, planned on declaring war on the entire alliance of LUE. The actions following this are disputed, but it seems the NPO asked for help from GATO and GATO responded by saying they would cancel their MDP with LUE, but that it would take four days. In those four days, Tygaland, then-emperor of the NpO, launched a nuclear missile at duffman, a member of LUE who had laughed at the post. This spark blew the powder keg, with LUE asking for help from GATO based on the MDP and GATO declaring war on the NPO. Many alliances from around the Cyberverse, including many small alliances, declared war on the NPO and NpO. Kandam did its part in the Great War, fighting NPO nations. GATO and its allies, the CoaLUEtion, won victory over the Orders. Geneclar received a campaign medal for his actions. Couptober In mid-October 2006, depraved returned to GATO. He had left in May 2006. His return was hailed and he quickly received administrative access to the GATO forums. Apparently, upon observing the government in action, depraved was disgusted with the Letum administration and on October 21, resolved to take control away from Letum and re-make GATO in what he saw as an honorable image. Depraved did not plan on holding office himself. However, depraved and his co-conspirators Jormungand, Tankboy, Duncan007, and TJ Booth, did not predict that the members of GATO would rally under Letum's banner along with all of GATO's allies and much of the Cyberverse. The member nations of GATO decried depraved's action as totalitarian and contrary to the ideals of GATO and its charter. Depraved took GATO's forums offline but gave an hour for recovery of documents for the move to GATO's new forum home. Kandam followed the rest of GATO to its new home, abandoning its former hero as a traitor. Second Great War Third Great War